The Stray Dog and the Cherry Blossom
by white dawn22
Summary: A series of ByaxRen oneshots.
1. Confession

**Hello guys! This is my new story. **

**It will be a collection of ByaxRen oneshots.**

**This story will be set after Soul Society Arc.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. Tite Kubo is the rightful owner.**

**Summary: Renji finally confesses his feelings for Byakuya.**

_Chapter 1: Confession_

Renji Abarai was awoken suddenly by the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ears. Renji groaned and turned to annoying machine off. He really didn't want to go to the office today. Not that he wanted to go to the office on any day, really. But today was worst than all the other days. Renji had a killer hangover. He went out with all of his friends and got completely hammered. And now he had to suffer the consequences. The joys of his life.

Renji sighed and got out of bed. He went through the tedious process of taking a shower and getting ready. After that was finished, he walked out of his apartment and headed to the Squad 6 barracks. As Renji was walking, he noticed that the weather was exceptionally nice today. Renji couldn't help but to stop and admire the beautiful weather. Then out of nowhere, a cherry blossom landed on his hand. Renji smiled at it. It reminded him of his Captain. The almighty and powerful Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji shook his head.

_'Now is not the time to be thinking about that. I have to get to the office. Taicho will kill me if I'm late again.'_ Renji thought and continued his walk.

The walk was surprisingly short, in Renji's opinion. He was greeted by many of the 6 divisions officers as he made his ways to his and Byakuya's office. When Renji reached the office, he shocked to find that Byakuya wasn't there yet. His captain made sure to be on time for everything. It was like he had OCD or something.

_'Hmm, I wonder where he is. He's never late.' _Renji thought. He hoped that nothing was wrong. But just before Renji could really worry, Byakuya walked through the door.

''Good morning Taicho.'' Renji greeted.

''Good morning Abarai-fukutaicho.'' Byakuya replied and took a seat at his desk. He quickly got to work. Renji sat down and followed suit.

''I see that you finally managed to show up on time, Abarai.'' Byakuya commented. Renji smiled sheepishly.

''Yeah. But I'm surprised that I got here before you. Did something happen?'' Renji asked.

''Nothing really. Family matters.'' Byakuya said and didn't elaborate.

''Oh, okay.'' Renji muttered.

Silence quickly ensued after their little conversation. Renji hated the silence. It made him feel like he and his captain were miles apart when in reality, it was only a few feet. But somehow Renji knew that he and his captain would always have that distance between them. And knowing that only made things harder for Renji. Because he had somehow fallen in love with cold man. Renji didn't even know how or when this happened. When he first joined the 6th division, he hated Byakuya and would do anything to surpass him. He still wanted to surpass him, but the hate that he held for him disappeared. After Rukia's failed execution, Renji no longer hated Byakuya. Instead, he respected him. I mean, he always respected him, but it was a different type of respect that he held for him. He understood why Byakuya did what he did. He promised his parents that he wouldn't break any more rules and he tried to keep that promise, even if it meant watching his sister die. Renji could understand the need to keep a promise to someone. And he could understand how hard it was for Byakuya to just stand there as his sister was about to be executed. Renji got that, he really did. Renji supposed that that was the time when he started to fall in love with Byakuya.

Everything else that happened in between only fueled Renji's love for him. But Renji knew that they could never be together. Byakuya was a noble and Renji was nothing but a Rukongai dog. And Byakuya was his captain and a man. Soul Society didn't frown upon gay relationships, but they didn't jump for joy at the idea either. And sexual relations between a superior and their subordinate was forbidden. Renji knew all this and yet, he still ended up falling in love. He tried so many times to deny it, to tell himself that it wasn't true and that he would never fall for his captain, but that only caused him pain. So he accepted it. He was in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. A noble man, captain of a division, and the adoptive brother of his best friend. To bad that Byakuya would never love him back. Or at least, that's what Renji thought. Too bad that he didn't know how his captain really felt about him.

Byakuya had feelings for Renji as well. But he was too scared to tell Renji how he felt. He was scared of what his lieutenant would think of him. He was scared of what everyone else would think of him. He was scared of losing his title as Kuchiki clan leader. The elders weren't very happy that Byakuya wanted to marry Hisana. They only accepted it because Hisana was female and would be able to give them a heir. But she died before that could happen. And if they found out that Byakuya was in love with Renji, they would never accept it. Renji was a man and if Byakuya was to have a physical relationship with him, than he couldn't produce a heir. The elders would do everything in their power to break them up and Byakuya couldn't put Renji through that. So he told himself that he would never tell Renji how he felt. Even if it meant being alone forever. Byakuya was prepared to sacrifice his happiness if it meant making sure that Renji wouldn't get hurt.

When it was around midday, a Hell Butterfly entered Byakuya's office.

**There will be a captain's meeting in ten minutes. All captains are to attend. **

The butterfly gave Byakuya the message and left. Byakuya sighed. He hated having to go to the captain's meeting. It was so boring. The Head Captain would drone on and on about the same thing. Sometimes the meetings would last for hours on end. And Byakuya could only listen to so much without feeling the need to bang his head against a wall. But captain meetings were apart of the job, so he had to go. Unlike Captain Zaraki, Byakuya actually did what he was told.

''Huh, I didn't know that there was going to be a captain's meeting.'' Renji said. Byakuya nodded in agreement.

''I wonder what it is about.'' he whispered. Then he stood up.

''Well, in any case, I expect you to continue your work while I'm gone. Is that understood, Abarai-fukutaicho?'' Renji nodded.

''I understand. You have nothing to worry about, Taicho.'' Renji replied. Byakuya nodded and left the room.

Renji watched him go before turning to the stack of paperwork on his desk. Renji groaned. He hated paperwork. He never understood why they had to sit at a desk, filling out papers, when it was their job to fight and protect people. Personally, Renji felt that paperwork was a complete waste of time. He'd rather spent his time training. Suddenly the door opened and Rukia walked.

''Hey Rukia.'' Renji greeted. Rukia smiled.

''Hello Renji. Where's Nii-sama?'' she asked.

''Oh, he had a captain's meeting to go to. You just missed him, actually.'' Renji answered. Rukia frowned.

''Oh, okay. I guess I will just leave these release papers on his desk.'' Rukia said. She placed the papers on his desk and turned to face Renji.

''So, how's it going?'' she asked. Renji shrugged.

''Good. Although, I do have a killer hangover at the moment.'' Rukia laughed.

''I bet Nii-sama was really upset with you for being late.''

''Actually, I got here before he did.'' Renji told her.

''Really? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. Nii-sama is never late.''

''Yeah. I wonder why though.'' Renji muttered thoughtfully. Rukia shrugged.

''The elders probably kept him. Those old men could talk for hours. I wonder how Nii-sama deals with it. I know that I couldn't sit in a room for hours listening to people criticize my actions.''

''I guess that's why he's the leader, huh?'' Renji mumbled. Rukia nodded.

''Well, I have to leave. It was good seeing you Renji.'' Rukia waved and left.

''Good to see you too, Rukia.'' Renji whispered.

About half an hour later, Byakuya came back to the office. Renji glanced up at him.

''You're back already? I thought that the captain's meeting would last longer.'' Renji commented.

''You and me both.'' Byakuya agreed. He sat down and got back to work. Renji couldn't help but stare at him.

His captain was so elegant. The way he walked, talked, and even the way he fought. Everything about him screamed elegance. His hand writing was absolutely perfect. Renji loved the way his hands glided over the paper, it was as if his hand was flying. He was so magnificant and beautiful. He was so, so beautiful. His creamy, pale skin, his long ebony locks, and his deep, dark eyes. Everything about him was beautiful. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Renji shook his head and groaned.

_'I have got to stop thinking like that. Or else I'm going to make myself hard. How embarrassing would that be.'_ Renji thought.

''Is there something bothering you, Abarai-fukutaicho?'' Byakuya asked.

''Huh, what? Did you say something?'' Renji asked. Byakuya sighed.

''Pay attention when I'm talking to you. I said, is there something bothering you?'' Byakuya repeated. Renji shook his head.

''No, nothing's wrong. Why are you asking?''

''You seem distracted.'' Byakuya replied. Renji winced.

_'He probably noticed my staring. God, I'm such an idiot.'_

''Nothing's wrong, Taicho. I don't feel good, that's all.'' Renji lied.

''Oh well, if you don't feel well, why don't you go home early?'' Byakuya suggested. Renji stared at him, shocked.

''B-But why?'' he asked.

''You won't be able to do your work if you aren't feeling well, Abarai. I thought that was obvious.'' Byakuya answered.

''Oh, I guess your right. But I'm fine, you don't have to worry Taicho.'' Renji assured. Byakuya nodded and continued working.

They stayed in the office for a few more hours before going home. As Renji was walking home, he couldn't help but think about what would happen if he told Byakuya how he felt. Renji scoffed.

_'That would be a disaster. He'd probably kill me and spit on my remains.' _Renji thought.

_'But, then again, he wouldn't do that, right?' _Renji shook his head.

_'Why am I even thinking about this? He's never going to accept my feelings. There's no point in thinking about anymore.' _ Renji sighed. He couldn't believe how cowardly he was being. He should just Byakuya how he felt. That way, if he was rejected, he could move on instead of being miserable. Renji's eyes shone with determination. He was going to tell Byakuya how he felt. And he was going to do it tonight.

_' I mean, the worst thing he can say is no.'_ Renji thought.

He closed his eyes and sought out Byakuya's spirtual pressure. With one last nod, Renji headed in his direction.

OoOoOOoOooOoOoOo

Byakuya was standing in front of a cherry blossom tree in his garden. The stars and moon were out, making the night look even more beautiful. Byakuya sighed contently. He loved it out here. He loved the peace of it all. Not a single sound could be heard. It was absolute silence. And he loved it. No one was telling him what to do or how to act. He wasn't forced to do anything that he didn't want to. He could just be by himself. He could be at peace with himself. And that's what this silence brought him. Peace. It brought him a reprieve from everything that he was feeling. And he was glad for that.

Byakuya's temporary peace was interrupted when he sensed Renji's spiritual pressure coming towards him. Byakuya sighed.

_'What does he want?'' _he thought irritably. Renji was going to get it for disturbing him. Byakuya turned when he sensed that Renji had stopped.

''What do you want Renji?'' Byakuya asked him. Renji said nothing. Instead, he walked up to him and kissed him.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. He was about to shove Renji away, but than he realized what Renji was doing. So, Byakuya closed his eyes and kissed him back. They stood like that for a while, just holding and kissing each other. Eventually, they pulled away. Byakuya stared at Renji, shocked.

''W-Why did you do that?'' Byakuya asked, panting. Renji shrugged.

''I did it because I love you.'' he stated bluntly.

''You what?'' Renji smiled.

''I said I love you. I love everything about you. I love your hair, your eyes, your skin. There isn't one thing that I don't love about you. You are perfect. You are powerful, smart, cunning, loyal, and so much more. I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki.'' Renji whispered. Byakuya deadpanned.

''You joking, right?'' he asked. Renji's smiled dropped.

_'I should have known.'_ he thought.

''Why would you love someone like me?'' Byakuya questioned. Renji looked at him.

''What's not to love? You are wonderful. I thought that I said that before. But the question shouldn't be why I love you. The real question is, do you love me back?'' Renji asked hesitantly. This sounded so much better in his head.

Byakuya looked. This was what he was waiting for. So why does he feel so nervous? He wanted this to happen. Byakuya took a deep breath.

''Yes. I do love you Renji.'' he admitted. Renji grinned.

''Really? You really mean it?'' he asked. Byakuya glared at him.

''I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Renji.'' Byakuya pointed out. Renji pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

_'Yes!' _

''Let go of me!'' Byakuya snapped. Renji quickly let go. He smiled sheepishly.

''Sorry.'' he muttered. Byakuya waved the apology away.

''It's alright. But, what are we now?'' he asked Renji. Renji smiled.

''We're a couple now. I thought that was obvious.''

''But, are you sure?'' Byakuya asked. Renji nodded.

''Of course I'm sure. I love you Byakuya and you love me. So, what's stopping us?''

_'A lot of things, acutally.'' _Byakuya thought, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he smiled and kissed Renji. Renji kissed him back.

And they stayed like that. Kissing each other under the starry night sky.

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Spend the Night

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Summary: Byakuya has Renji spend the night.**

_Chapter 2: Spend the Night_

They had been going out for a couple of weeks. They have been keeping their relationship low key because Byakuya didn't want anyone to know about their relationship yet. And Renji was completely okay with that. He was just happy that Byakuya returned his feelings. So, if Byakuya didn't want to tell people that together right away, than Renji could respect that.

Currently, they were at the squad barracks, doing paperwork. Well, Byakuya was. Renji was too busy staring at him to focus on paperwork. Eventually Renji got tired of staring. So he got up and approached Byakuya from behind. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck and burrowed his face in Byakuya's hair.

''What are you doing Renji?'' Byakuya asked.

''Cozing up to my boyfriend.'' Renji answered. Byakuya sighed.

''Renji, you know that you can't do this type of stuff when we're at the office. Someone could walk in and see us.'' Byakuya pointed out. Renji sighed.

''I know, I know. It's just that, I don't like the idea of not getting to touch you when we're in certain places. I've loved you for so long and now that I finally have you, I have to watch what I do when we're together. It's frustrating.'' Renji whispered. Byakuya turned to look at him.

''I understand how you feel Renji. I feel the same way. But we have to be careful. You know that it is forbidden for a superior and their subordinate to have this type of relationship. If we are caught doing these types of things, it could be disastrous for the both of us. So we have to play this safe. You understand that, right?'' Renji nodded.

''Yeah, I get it. It just pisses me off. I mean, why can't a superior and their subordinate be together?''

''The Head Captain seems to think that it would be distracting. Not only for the other members in that squad, but it could also be distracting to the other squads as well.'' Byakuya answered.

''That's a bunch of bullshit. What we do shouldn't be anyone else's business.'' Renji growled. Byakuya shrugged.

''I agree. But there's nothing that we can do about it now. We just have to be careful when we're in public. Can you promise me that?'' Byakuya asked. Renji sighed and nodded slowly.

''Yeah. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it.'' he mumbled. Byakuya smiled and gave Renji a peck on the cheek.

''I thought you said that we couldn't do that kind of stuff at the office. Now you're just taunting me.'' Renji joked.

''No one was looking.'' Byakuya replied. Renji snorted and sat back down at his desk.

As soon as he sat down, Rukia walked in.

''Good morning Nii-sama!'' Rukia greeted.

''Good morning to you too, Rukia. What brings you here?'' Byakuya asked.

''Captain Ukitake wanted me to give you some release forms.'' Rukia explained and gave him the forms.

''Thank you.'' Byakuya said. Rukia nodded.

''You're welcome, Nii-sama.''

''Am I invisible or what?'' Renji spoke up. The Kuchiki siblings looked at him.

''Sorry Renji. I didn't mean to make you feel invisible.'' Rukia apologized. Renji crossed his arms and huffed.

''You better be sorry.'' he mumbled. Rukia smiled.

''Well, I'll see you later Nii-sama. Goodbye Renji.'' Rukia waved and left.

''That was rude, Renji.'' Byakuya said. Renji scoffed.

''She was being rude, not me.'' he replied. Byakuya sighed.

''There's no point in talking to you.'' he muttered. Renji glared at him.

''I heard that.'' he said.

''I wasn't trying to hide it.'' Byakuya replied.

Renji opened his mouth to respond, but he quickly closed it. So he settled for a huff instead.

Byakuya smiled.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Byakuya and Renji were walking together to Byakuya's manor. It was dark and the stars already started to fill the sky. When they reached the manor, they unfortunately had to go around the back to prevent anyone from seeing them together. Byakuya stopped when they reached the back entrance.

''Thank you for walking me home, Renji. You didn't have to do that.'' Byakuya said. Renji smiled.

''I know that I didn't have to do it. I wanted to do it. Besides,'' Renji leaned in.

''What if you got hurt walking home by yourself? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.'' Renji whispered. Byakuya frowned.

''I can take care of myself Renji. I am a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.'' Byakuya pointed out. Renji sighed.

''I know that Byakuya. I just wanted to make sure that if something were to happen, I could be there to protect you. After all, it is my job as your fukutaicho.'' Renji said. Byakuya smiled.

''Well, regardless of it being your job to protect me, I can handle myself. But I guess I will forgive this time.'' Byakuya whispered. Renji grinned.

''Only this one time?'' he asked. Byakuya nodded. Renji leaned in.

''Well then, I had better be careful. I don't want you to be mad at me.'' Renji whispered and closed the distance between them.

He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist and pulled him close. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's neck. Their tongues danced together in a battle for dominace, which Renji won. Renji pushed Byakuya up against the wall and roamed his hand through Byakuya's silky black locks. Unfortunately, they had pull away for air.

''Wow. I don't think that I'm ever going to get used to that.'' Renji whispered. Byakuya could only nod. Renji smiled.

''You at a loss for words too?'' he asked. Byakuya nodded again. Renji's smile faltered a bit.

''Well, I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow Byakuya.'' Renji said. He was about to walk away when Byakuya stopped him.

''Wait, Renji.'' Byakuya called out. Renji turned around.

''What is it?'' he asked. Byakuya smiled.

''I want you to spend the night.'' Byakuya said. Renji gaped at him.

''You serious?'' he asked. Byakuya nodded. Renji grinned.

''Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside.'' Renji grabbed Byakuya by the wrist and pulled him inside. They quickly made their way to Byakuya's bedroom, being extra careful not to be noticed by the servants.

When they reached the bedroom, Renji finally let go of Byakuya's hand.

''I never thought that I would make it here.'' Renji whispered. Byakuya smiled.

''Well, you're here now.'' Byakuya took Renji's hand and led him inside. Byakuya shut the door behind them. Renji looked around the room.

''What do you think?'' Byakuya asked.

''I think it's beautiful. Just like you.'' Renji grabbed Byakuya and placed him on the bed.

''What do you want to do?'' Byakuya asked. Renji shrugged.

''Anything that you want to do.'' he replied. Byakuya smirked.

''Well then, here's something that we can do.'' Byakuya pulled Renji in for a kiss. Renji smiled against Byakuya's lips.

_'This is amazing. I never thought that I would be making out with the one that I love. Can life get any better than this?'_

**OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOo**


	3. Late Night Visits

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Summary: When Byakuya hears that Renji has been hurt in the world of the living, he goes to see him.**

_Chapter 3: Late Night Visits_

Byakuya sighed. He was in his office, doing paperwork as usual. Although, something felt wrong. Byakuya looked up and noticed that Renji's chair was empty. That's right. Renji was in the world of the living doing a mission. Apparently there had been some hollow sightings and the head captain needed someone to deal with it. Byakuya was not happy at first, but it's not like he could do anything about it. It's been three weeks since Renji left and if Byakuya was being honest with himself, he missed , Byakuya did miss Renji. It just wasn't the same without him. Even before they started dating, Byakuya always felt odd whenever Renji had to leave for missions. At first, Byakuya didn't think about it much. But ever since he and Renji started dating, whenever Renji had to leave, Byakuya felt something. What he felt, he didn't know. He just knew that whenever Renji left, that feeling wouldn't go away until Renji came back safe and sound. Byakuya looked at Renj's desk again. He smiled when he saw the stack of paperwork on it. Renji would have a lot of work to do when he got back. Byakuya snorted at the thought.

_'Knowing him, I'll have to help him finish it. If there is one that Renji hates doing, it's paperwork.'_

There was a knock at the door.

''Come in.'' The door opened and Rukia walked in.

''Hello Nii-sama! How are you?''

''Good. How are you, Rukia?''

''I'm fine. Anyways, here are the papers that you requested.'' Rukia handed Byakuya the papers. Then she noticed that Renji's desk was empty.

''Renji's still gone, huh?'' she said. Byakuya nodded.

''Yes, he's been gone for three weeks now.'' Byakuya replied.

''It's quiet when he's not here.'' Rukia commented.

''I agree.'' Byakuaya said. Rukia smiled.

''Renji does make things interesting, doesn't he? It's weird when he's not around.'' Rukia whispered. Then she started to get nervous. Byakuya noticed this.

''What is the matter?'' he asked. Rukia twiddled her thumbs.

''Well, uh, I was hoping that you would like to have lunch with me. That is, if you aren't to busy with work.'' Rukia stared at Byakuya with hopeful eyes. Byakuya was silent for a moment. He really didn't have a lot of work left. And it's not like he's in a real rush to finish it. The paperwork was due by the end of the week, he still had plenty of time left.

''Alright.'' he said. Rukia's eyes lit up.

''Okay. There's this really nice restaurant that just opened up. We could go there.'' Byakuya nodded and together he and Rukia left the office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Byakuya got home very late that night. After he had lunch with Rukia, he had to go back to the office and finish that paperwork. Byakuya was glad that Rukia took him out to lunch. He needed a break from all that paperwork. And the restaurant that Rukia took him to wasn't bad either. The food was great and the staff were well mannered. Byakuya enjoyed it. It was nice to just sit down and talk with his sister. Although it was Rukia that did most of the talking, Byakuya still enjoyed it. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with Rukia because he was so busy. It was nice to just get away fro m the office for once.

As he was getting ready for bed, Byakuya heard the hiss of a flashstep. He turned and saw Yoruichi Shihoin crouched on his windowsill. He sighed.

''Yoruichi. What do you want?'' he asked. Yoruichi jumped off the windowsill and walked over to him.

''Byakuya-bo. It's so good to see you. How have you been?'' Byakuya scowled at the nickname that Yoruichi gave him when he was younger.

''Listen were-cat, I don't have time for idle chatter. If you haven't noticed, it's very late and I want to sleep. So, what do you want?'' Byakuya repeated. Yoruichi's smile disappeared.

''I just came to tell you that Renji's been hurt.'' Byakuya felt his stomach drop.

''What happened?'' he asked. Yoruichi sighed.

''He got ambushed by a bunch of hollows. He took them out, but not without getting hurt.''

''Is he alright?''

''Yeah. But they did beat him pretty good.'' Byakuya nodded and sat down on his bed.

_'Thank god he's alright.' _He glanced at Yoruichi.

''Why are you telling me this?'' he asked. Yoruichi shrugged.

''Well, you are his captain. I thought that you wanted to know why your lieutenant might be late coming home. And, Renji just happened to let your name slip when he was unconscious. Care to explain that, Byakuya-bo?'' Yoruichi asked.

''I don't have to answer your questions.'' Byakuya replied. Yoruichi smirked.

''Okay. I'll see you around, Byakuya-bo.'' She turned and left. Byakuya sighed.

_'Stupid were-cat. How does she always manage to sneak in here? We really need to increase the security here.'_ he thought. He got up and made his way to his family senkaimon. He nodded at the guards and walked through.

_'Let me see if my idiot boyfriend is alright.'_

OoOoOOoOooOoOoOOoOoO

Byakuya arrived in the world of the living shortly after leaving Soul Society. He slowly made his way to Urahara's shop. When he reached his destination, he walked in. Urahara looked up at him.

''Byakuya-san! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?''

''Where is my lieutenant?'' Byakuya asked. Kisuke blinked.

''You came here to see Renji?''

''Yes, now where is he?'' Byakuya repeated.

''Right this way.'' Kisuke lead Byakuya to the back room where Renji was sleeping.

''He's in there.'' Kisuke said. Byakuya nodded and walked in.

Renji was laying on a futon, fast asleep. Loud snores were coming from his mouth. Byakuya smiled. He sat down next to Renji's sleeping form.

_'At least now I know that he is alright.'_ Byakuya thought. As carefully as he could, he laid down next to Renji. Renji moved slightly, but he didn't wake up. Byakuya smirked. Renji was such a deep sleeper.

Byakuya closed his eyes and in minutes, he was asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Renji woke up the next morning, he noticed two things. The first thing he noticed was the food next to him. The second thing he noticed was Byakuya. Renji smiled.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''Yoruichi Shihoin came to manor last night and told me that you were injured. I came over here to see if you were alright.'' Byakuya answered. Renji sat up.

''You came here for me?'' he questioned. Byakuya nodded.

''Of course I did.'' Renji blushed.

''I didn't know you cared so much.'' Renji mumbled. Byakuya smiled.

''Of course I care, idiot. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Now take this. You need to eat.'' Byakuya handed Renji the food. Renji took it and digged in. In mere minutes, the food was gone. Byakuya shook his head, a look of disgust crossing his features.

''That was revolting.'' he said. Renji smiled sheepishly.

''Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you accepted my feelings.'' Renji said. Byakuya sighed.

''Whatever. Let's just go home.''

Renji nodded and opened up the senkaimon. Byakuya took Renji's hand and together they walked out of Urahara's shop. Little did they know that they were being watched. Yoruichi laughed.

''I knew it! I knew something was going on between them. Byakuya-bo, you have been a very bad boy.''

''Should we do something?'' Kisuke asked. Yoruichi shook her head.

''No. We should let them be. They're clearly happy, the looks on their faces give it away.''

''Well, I think it's kind of cute, don't you?'' Yoruichi nodded.

''It is. But that's enough talk about Byakuya's love life. C'mon Kisuke, we have things to do.''

Kisuke nodded and he and Yoruichi went about their normal business.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Smoothies

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Summary: Renji and Byakuya get smoothies in the World of the Living**

_Chapter 4: Smoothies_

Renji sighd as he got out of bed. Last night he went out drinking with his friends. And let's just say that he had a little too much to drink. Now he had to a killer hangover, but that was the least of his problems. Byakuya would kill him when he showed up to the office like this. Byakuya hated when he got hangovers. Especially now, since they are seeing each other.

Renji quickly showered and got dressed for work. Then he locked the door to his apartment and started walking to work. When he reached his destination, Byakuya, as usual, was already there and hard at work. Byakuya didn't glance up when he walked in. He just sighed.

''Do you know what being on time means, Renji?'' he asked. Renji smiled sheepishly.

''No. Maybe you should tell me what it means.'' Renji walked over to his desk and sat down. This time, Byakuya actually looked at him. He frowned.

''And you're hung over as well.'' Renji looked away.

''I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I'm hung over. I was hanging out with the guys and I guess I got a little carried away. I'm sorry.'' Byakuya sighed.

''It's okay for you to have friends, Renji. You don't have to apologize for that. Just, the next time you hang out with them, know your limits.''

''I know. I promise you, this won't happen again.'' Renji said. Byakuya snorted.

''Don't make promises you can't keep, Renji.''

''Hey! That's not nice. And I assure you, I will keep this promise.'' Renji said.

''Sure you will. And then you'll say the same thing the next time you have a hangover.'' Byakuya replied. Renji got up and approached Byakuya's desk. He leaned down and gave Byakuya a quick kiss on the lips.

''I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you?'' he whispered. Byakuya shrugged.

''How do you plan on making it up to me?'' he asked. Renji smiled.

''How about a trip to the World of the Living? There's a lot of cool stuff there.'' Renji suggested. Byakuya frowned.

''The Head Captain would never authorize such a trip. And to quiet honest, I don't know how going to the World of the Living is going to make me feel better.'' Byakuya said. Renji's smile dropped.

''Oh, okay. We can do something else.'' he muttered. Byakuya stared at him.

_'He looks upset. I should have just said yes.' _Byakuya sighed.

''Fine. If you really want to make it up to me. We can use my family's senkaimon. No one is going to question us.'' Byakuya said. Renji's face lit up.

''Great! So, when can we leave?'' he asked. Byakuya thought about it.

''It would be best to leave at night. Although, the Head Captain is going to have our heads once he finds out that we left.'' Renji shrugged.

''Then let him have our heads. I only care about making you happy.'' Renji said. Byakuya smiled slightly.

''The same can be said for me.''

OOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO

That night, Byakuya and Renji reached the World of the Living. Since they only planned on staying there for a short time, they had to stay at Urahara's. Byakuya wasn't particularly fond of that idea, but it wasn't like they had a choice. Kisuke let them stay the night and he offered them gigais in the morning. Byakuya groaned as he got into his gigai.

''These gigais are so uncomfortable. I don't know how you do it, Renji.'' he complained. Renji smiled.

''Well, I've been here a lot. I got used to it. You will too.''

''I doubt that.'' Byakuya muttered. Renji chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

''C'mon, let's go.'' Renji took a hold of Byakuya's hand and together they walked out of the shop.

Their first stop was to get breakfast. Renji took Byakuya to a tiny restaurant that wasn't to far from the shop. Byakuya carefully examined the place. Renji hit him on the shoulder.

''Stop it. You're making people nervous.'' he said. Byakuya looked at him.

''I'm sorry. I was just making sure that this place is proper to eat at. I didn't know that I was making people nervous.'' Renji looked at him skepically.

''Sure. Anyways, has this place passed your inspection?'' he asked. Byakuya nodded.

''Yes, this place looks like it might have some decent food.''

''Good. Now let's go sit down.'' Renji led Byakuya to a table by the window. In about five minutes, a waitress came to take their order. As she was leaving, she winked at Byakuya. Byakuya frowned.

''What was that?'' he asked. Renji shrugged.

''I don't know. Just ignore it. Today is only about you and me.'' Renji reached out and squeezed Byakuya's hand. Byakuya squeezed back. The waitress came back thirty minutes later with their food. As they ate, they talked about a multitude of topics. When it was time to pay, Byakuya noticed that a number was written at the bottom of the check. He frowned when he saw it.

''Humans are so stupid.'' he mumbled. Renji glanced at him.

''Did you say something?'' he asked. Byakuya shook his head.

''No. Anyways, let's go.'' Renji paid for the food and they walked out of the restaurant.

Renji took Byakuya to several more places before it started to get dark.

''We should get going. It's starting to get dark.'' Byakuya said. Renji looked at the sky.

''Yeah, you're probably right. But there is one more place that I want to show you.'' Byakuya sighed.

''Okay. Where is this place?'' he asked. Renji took his hand and started to drag him.

''One time I went there with Ichigo. At first, I thought that the drink was weird, but after I tasted it, it was actually pretty good. I thought that you might like it too. Let's just hope that it's still open.''

Renji stopped in front of a shop with neon letters forming the words ''Fruit Smoothies''. Byakuya frowned at the name.

''Fruit Smoothies? Just what exactly is a smoothie?''

''I'll show you. C'mon.'' Renji led Byakuya inside the shop. He walked up to the counter.

''I'll have two smoothies. One cherry and one banana.'' The cashier took his order and disappeared behind a curtain. He came back two seconds later, with Renji's smoothies in hand.

''Thank you.'' Renji took the smoothies and walked back to Byakuya, who was standing by the door.

''Here you go.'' Renji handed Byakuya the smoothie. Byakuya stared at it blankly.

''Why is it yellow?'' he asked. Renji chuckled.

''That's because it's banana flavored. Now go on, try it.''

Byakuya raised the straw to his lips and took a sip. Then he took another sip. And another. In less than a minute, the smoothie was gone. Renji grinned.

''So, you like it, huh?'' Byakuya nodded.

''Yes. It was quiet delicious.'' Renji took his hand.

''Well, I'm glad you liked it. We should probably head back now.''

''Alright.''

Byakuya and Renji went to Urahara's to give him back the gigais before opening the senkaimon. When they got back to the Soul Society, they went to Byakuya's manor. Renji sighed and layed down on the bed. Byakuya climbed in after him. Renji buried his nose in Byakuya's hair.

''Did you have fun?'' he whispered. Byakuya smiled.

''Yeah, I did have fun. Thank you.'' Renji smiled.

''Mission accomplished.''

**OoOOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO**


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Summary: While fightning hollows in the living world with Renji, Byakuya gets hurt.**

_Chapter 5: Hurt_

Byakuya and Renji were in the office, doing paperwork, when a hell butterfly entered the room.

**Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai, report to the squad one baracks immediately.**

After giving them the message, the hell butterfly left. Renji looked at Byakuya.

''What was that all about?'' he asked. Byakuya sighed and stood up.

''I think this is about our little excursion to the living world. I told you, the Head Captain would not be pleased about our trip.'' Byakuya said. Renji paled.

''Fuck.'' he muttered.

''Come on Renji. We don't want to be late.'' Byakuya turned and flash stepped out of the office. Renji quickly did the same.

Byakuya reached the squad one barracks seconds before Renji. Together they walked into the building. Head Captain Yamamoto was already waiting for them, with lieutenant Sasakibe right next to him.

''Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai.'' The Head Captain started, his deep voice echoing off the walls. '' Can you please explain to me why you two took an unauthorized trip to the World of the Living? And you had better not lie.'' Byakuya cleared his throat and stepped forward.

''I apologize, Head Captain. I hope that we haven't disrespected you in any way. It's just that, my lieutenant received a call from Ichigo Kurosaki about a few hollows in the area. Now, at the time that my lieutenant received the call, it was midday and from what I know, Ichigo Kurosaki was at school so he couldn't deal with the matter himself. And as you already know, my lieutenant was injured in a previous trip to the Wolrd of the Living and since then, he still hasn't recovered completely. So I went with him to make sure that nothing would happen. That is all that happened.'' Byakuya said, his face a complete mask of indiferrence. The Head Captain rubbed his beard.

''I see. And you are not lying, correct?'' Byakuya shook his head.

''No sir.'' The Head Captain turned to Renji.

''Do you have anything to add, Lieutenant Abarai?'' he asked. Renji, who had been silent for the whole meeting, looked up.

''No sir.'' he muttered. The Head Captain tapped his cane on the floor.

''Alright. Now that that matter is resolved, there is something else that I wanted to tell you two.'' Byakuya and Renji shared a look.

''What is it?'' Byakuya asked.

''There has been several strange hollow sightings in Karakura Town. From the reports that I have received, these hollows are different from other hollows. We believe that Sosuke Aizen has something to do with this. I want you two to take care of it. And don't let down your guard. One of the hollows is poisonious. You will leave immediately.''

''Yes.'' Byakuya turned and began walking out of the room. He signaled for Renji to follow.

When they were out of the squad one baracks, Renji released the breath that he had been holding.

''Jeez. Why is it that every time I go there, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells?''

''Squad One is probably the most mysterious squad. It's only right that you feel intimitated.'' Byakuya said. Renji huffed.

''Maybe to you.'' he mumbled. Byakuya glanced at him.

''Anyways,'' he began, '' We should head to the World of the Living now.''

''Should we bring anything?'' Renji asked.

''No. If there is no problems, we should be done with this mission fairly quickly. Besides, all we really need is our zanpakutos.''

''I guess you're right.'' Renji said.

''Come on. We should be leaving now.'' Byakuya said. He and Renji reached the senkaimon that led to the world of the living. The guards posted at the senkaimon stopped them.

''What is your reason for using the senkaimon?'' One guard asked. Byakuya stepped up.

''The Head Captain sent us on a mission. Now, let us through.'' The guards nodded and moved aside.

Byakuya walked passed the guards and into the senkaimon.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Where are these damn hollows?'' Renji complained. Byakuya sighed.

''They are around here somewhere. Just keep looking.'' he said. Renji groaned.

''That is what we have been doing! We have been walking around here for hours, looking for something that clearly isn't here!'' Renji snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

''You know, I'm starting to think that the Head Captain sent us on this wild goose chase as punishment for visiting the World of the Living.'' Renji muttered. Byakuya glared at him.

''Don't say that. The Head Captain would never-'' Byakuya stopped and his posture stiffened. He sensed a powerful spiritual pressure coming towards them. Renji, who sensed the pressure as well, was silent.

''Here it comes.'' he whispered. A few moments after he said that, two very large hollows appeared in front of them. Renji and Byakuya quickly pulled out their zanpakutos.

''Damn. These guys are huge.'' Renji muttered.

''Don't let your guard down. Remember what the Head Captain said. One of these hollows is poisonious.'' Byakuya warned. Renji huffed.

''I know. Roar, Zabimaru!'' Renji shouted. His zanpakuto was released and it slashed at one of the hollows. The hollow screamed and charged at Renji. Renji quickly engaged in battle with the hollow. Byakuya watched for a moment before turning to face the other hollow.

''There is no need to release my shikai on a monsterous creature like you. This battle will be over very quickly.'' Byakuya raised his zanpakuto and charged at the hollow.

For a while, he and the hollow fought. At some point, Byakuya got bored with the fight.

''Let me end this now. Scatter, Zenbonzakura.'' Byakuya whispered softly. In mere seconds, the hollow was completely destroyed. Byakuya sighed and put his sword back in its sheath. He turned and froze.

Renji, it seems, was having difficulties. Byakuya saw that Renji was having trouble standing. He also saw that the hollow was charging at him with incredible speed. Byakuya didn't think. He just, reacted. He knew that he wouldn't have time to release his zanpakuto, but he didn't care. In a second, he blocked the hollow's path to Renji. The hollow opened it's mouth and bit down on the upper part of his body. Byakuya grimaced as his blood poured out of his body. Renji, who was still struggling to get up, looked up in horror.

''Byakuya!'' he screamed. In an instant, he was up.

''Let go of him! Roar, Zabimaru!'' Renji swung his sword and hit the side of the hollow's mask. The hollow screamed and dissappeared. Byakuya grunted and fell to his knees. Renji rushed to his side.

''Byakuya! Hey Byakuya! Hold on! Hang in there!'' Renji screamed in his ear. Byakuya glanced at him.

''Renji, I think that was the hollow that the Head Captain warned us about. I told you to be careful.'' he muttered weakly. He started to cough up blood. Renji paled.

''Hey! Hang in there! I'm going to get help, okay? Just, hold on!''

''Ren...'' Byakuya's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. Renji's eyes went wide and he started to panic.

''Byakuya! Byakuya! Hey!'' Renji yelled. He gripped Byakuya's shoulders and began shaking him. But it was no use. Byakuya's body was still limp in his arms.

_He's not waking up. And he's losing a lot of blood. I have to do something. _As gently as he could, Renji lifted Byakuya up and put him on his back. After making sure that Byakuya wouldn't fall off, Renji flash stepped to Urahara's Shop.

In mere minutes, he was there. He busted through the front door, startling Jinta, who was sweeping the floor.

''Where is Kisuke?'' he demanded. Jinta stood there, shocked. Renji growled.

''Well? Open your damn mouth! Where is he!'' Renji shouted. Jinta coughed and was about to speak when Kisuke walked into the room.

''What's with all the noise? Renji-san?'' Kisuke asked when he noticed Renji standing there. Renji looked at him with pleading eyes.

''Please,'' he begged. ''You have to help him.'' Kisuke then noticed Byakuya and he took on a serious expression.

''Come this way.'' he ordered. He walked down the hall with Renji quickly following him. Kisuke stopped in front of a room.

''Put him in there. I'll go get Tessai and we're gonna fix him, alright?'' Renji nodded and walked inside the room. He gently placed Byakuya on the futon. He reached out and grabbed his hand.

''You have to pull through this, alright? You have to be okay. I'm not gonna let you leave me. Not now.''

''Renji,'' Kisuke said from the doorway, with Tessai right next to him. ''You need to leave now. We'll call you when we're done.'' Renji nodded. He looked at Byakuya one last time before leaving the room.

Renji waited outside the room for who knows how long. He practically jumped out of his skin when Kisuke and Tessai emerged from the room.

''Well? How is he?''

''He's going to be fine. It took a while to get all the poison out of his system, but he's going to be just fine.''

''Can I see him?'' Kisuke nodded.

''Go right ahead. Although, I would take it easy. He's still asleep.'' Renji nodded and walked into the room.

He slowly walked over to Byakuya's futon. He gripped his hand and smiled softly.

''You gave me quiet a scare. But I'm glad that you're gonna be okay. I don't know what I would do if-'' Renji stopped himself.

''It doesn't matter.'' he whispered. ''You're gonna be alright.''

He slowly situated himself next to Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

''You're gonna be alright.'' he whispered into Byakuya's ear.

Then, he closed his eyes and drifted off into the world of sleep.

**OoOOOoOoOooooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**


	6. Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Summary: When Renji is having doubts about his strength, Byakuya is there to reassure him.**

_Chapter 6: Reassurance_

Byakuya was standing outside of the infirmary when he heard raised voices. One of the voices was Renji and the other one was Ichigo. Byakuya sighed. Those two were a bunch of idiots. He turned the corner and saw that Renji held Ichigo by his collar and was spouting some nonsense about Ichigo acting like a defenseless mouse. Byakuya sighed again. Now was not the time for these two to be arguing. Not with the bounts on the loose. And they shouldn't be yelling in a place where injured people are supposed to be resting. Byakuya cleared his throat to make his presense known. Ichigo and Renji went silent.

''What is going on here?'' Byakuya asked, glaring down at the two. Renji immediately let go of Ichigo's collar.

''Hello Kuchiki Taicho.'' he greeted, his voice shaking slightly. Byakuya almost smiled at his boyfriend's nervousness. But he couldn't do that, however, not with Ichigo there. So Byakuya continued to just glare down at them.

''Have you two forgotten where you are? This is an infirmary, not a rodeo show. There are injured people here so I suggest you keep your voices down.'' Byakuya kept his voice low and his glare hardened. Renji gulped. It was like Byakuya's steel gray eyes were piercing a hole in his chest.

''I am terribly sorry Taicho. I didn't mean to upset you.'' Renji said, beads of sweat rolling down his cheek. He was sure that Byakuya was going to kill him. And from the way that Ichigo was sweating, he believed the same thing too.

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave before he started smiling. And he might as well take Renji with him. Byakuya waved his hand, signaling for Renji to stand up.

''Let's go, Renji. I think it's best if you two are not around each other.'' Byakuya turned and started walking away. Renji scrambled to his feet and followed him.

Ichigo just stared after them with a dumbfounded expression.

_What just happened?_

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Byakuya didn't stop walking until he reached the 6th squad barracks. Renji trailed behind him, looking nervous. He couldn't tell if Byakuya was really mad at him or not so he just kept quiet. Byakuya sat down at his desk.

''Close the door, Renji.'' he ordered. Renji did what he was told. From the way that Byakuya was acting it surely seemed that he was upset with him.

Renji slowly closed the door and stood there, his feet shifting slightly. Byakuya couldn't help himself. He smiled. Renji blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

''You're not mad?'' he asked. Byakuya shook his head.

''Of course not. I actually found it amusing.''

''Then why were you acting like that?'' Byakuya shrugged.

''Come now Renji. If Ichigo saw me smile his brain would explode. We have to keep our relationship a secret. You know that.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' Renji said and sat in front of Byakuya. Byakuya eyed him carefully. He had been meaning to talk to Renji for a while now.

''Are you alright?'' he asked. Renji blinked.

''Yeah, why are you asking?''

''I heard about what happened in the World of the Living. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.''

''Oh, well, don't worry. I'm fine.'' Renji said, although Byakuya could tell that he was lying. He sighed.

''Renji, don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you.''

Renji sighed. It looks like nothing can get passed his captain.

''Byakuya, do you think I'm weak?'' Renji lowered his eyes, he couldn't look Byakuya in the eye. Byakuya didn't even try to hide the surprised look on his face.

''Renji, you are not weak. Why would you even think that?'' Renji shifted in his seat.

''Well, it's just that, even though I've reached bankai, I barely won my fight against that bount. And to tell you the truth, I thought I was going to die. And Zabimaru hasn't been the same since. And that just makes me wonder, did I even get stronger? Or has all my training been for naught?'' Renji whispered, his eyes still downcast.

The silence in the room was unbearable. With every second that passed, Renji's doubts about his strength only grew. And the fact that Byakuya hadn't said anything to contradict him didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it only made his feel worse. Byakuya, on the other hand, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. To think that, Renji Abarai, the man who never once had a doubt about his strength, was thinking like this, Byakuya didn't know what to say. But he knew that he had to do something. He couldn't let Renji to continue to have these thoughts. Byakuya reached out and squeezed Renji's hand. Renji looked at him, shocked.

''Renji,'' Byakuya started. He waited until he had Renji's full attention before continuing. ''You are not weak. You never have been and you never will be. You are strong, Renji. You are the strongest lieutenant I ever had. You have gotten stronger. Being one of the people who has witnessed your growth, I can say that with complete sincerity. And I want you to stop thinking like this. It isn't like you.''

''But, how can you say that? You got hurt because of me! You had to protect me from that hollow because I wasn't strong enough.'' Renji mumbled the last part. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Byakuya had to protect him. From a hollow, of all things. Hollows were small fry. Byakuya shouldn't have to protect him from measly hollows. Renji was Byakuya's lieutenant, he should be the one protecting him.

''Renji, I am over that. Yes, I was hurt, but I have suffered worst wounds. Had it not been for the poison, you wouldn't have been foreced to take me to Urahara. So do not blame yourself for my injury. I wanted to protect you, Renji. And I do not regret it. And my injury is all healed, so why are you worrying about it?''

''It's just, seeing you like that, I couldn't help but blame myself. You told me to be careful and I completely ignored you. And you had to pay the price and for that I'm sorry. I'm your lieutenant, I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around. And you getting hurt is not the only reason why I'm doubting myself. That kid, he died because of me. His soul was sucked out by those damned insects, even though I was there.'' Renji punched the desk. ''_I _was there, damnit! I was there and I couldn't help him. Just like I couldn't help you.'' Renji lowered his eyes again.

Byakuya eyes softened.

''Renji, look at me.'' he commanded softly. Renji slowly lifted his eyes. He almost gaped at the gentle expression on Byakuya's face.

''Renji, that child would have died anyway, regardless of you being there or not. But you being there did give him a fighting chance. And I know you tried your hardest to protect him. And as for me, well, _I _chose to take the hit for you. Even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I did that because I love you, Renji. And you did help me. If you hadn't been there, the poison would have gotten into my bloodstream and I would have died. You saved my life too, Renji. And do not forget that.'' Byakuya released Renji's hand and gave him a small smile. ''Now, I don't want to hear anymore of this from you. You are strong. You mastered bankai, something that most soul reapers don't even accomplish in their life times. And you did it at record breaking speed. It is because of your strength and determination that you were able to master bankai. So don't let a few stumbles make you forget that.''

Renji grinned. He took Byakuya's hand in his and gently kissed it.

''Thanks, Byakuya. I really needed to hear that.''

Byakuya smiled.

''Of course.'' Byakuya stood up. ''Would you like to visit Rukia with me? I was going to go there alone, but you can come as well.''

Renji nodded and stood up. He placed a gentle kiss on Byakuya's forehead.

''I would like that. I haven't had the chance to visit Rukia yet.''

''Well then, let's not keep her waiting.''

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOo**


	7. Sunglasses

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Summary: Renji goes shopping for sunglasses. Byakuya is forced to come along.**

_Chapter 7: Sunglasses_

''I still don't understand why I am here.'' Byakuya said as he and Renji made their way to a sunglasses store. They were in the World of the Living and Renji wanted to use this time to buy some new sunglasses. And he forced Byakuya to join him.

''You're here because I need someone to tell me if I look good in my new shades or not.'' Renji replied. After everything that happened with the bounts, he was finally able to save enough money to buy some new glasses. Normally, he would have just bought some in Soul Society, but the World of the Living had better glasses. And this was one of the few times when the Head Captain allowed them to visit if it wasn't for work purposes. Rangiku had left the moment she was allowed, dragging Toshiro along with her. Renji thought it was only fair if he got someone to come with him as well. And Byakuya was his first choice.

Byakuya was not pleased.

''I still do not understand why you couldn't ask someone else. Like Rukia or that Kurosaki brat. I'm sure they would have complied.''

Renji scoffed.

''Rukia, sure, but Ichigo? That guy would have thrown a hissy fit. Besides, you're the only person I want as company.'' Renji grinned and placed a chaste kiss on Byakuya's lips. Byakuya couldn't help but smile a little. As much as he disliked the situation, he still found it kind of sweet that Renji chose him to go shopping with. Out of all the people Renji could have picked, Byakuya was his first choice. And he couldn't be angry with him for that.

''Okay.'' Byakuya gave in. Renji smiled and squeezed his hand. Byakuya returned the gesture.

''Although,'' Byakuya began, once their destination was visible. ''I really wish that you would have reconsidered your choice in clothing. People are beginning to stare and it's making me uncomfortable.''

Renji stopped walking and gave Byakuya a sly smile.

''Aww, does Byakuya not like being stared at? Is Byakuya shy?'' he teased.

''Of course not.'' Byakuya disagreed, offended by Renji's teasing. ''I was just saying that you look like you just left the circus.''

''What?!'' Renji exclaimed and looked down at his clothes. He looked back up with a glare. ''I look just fine!''

Byakuya raised a brow at that.

''Really? Did you even bother looking in the mirror before we left?'' Byakuya questioned, his eyes dancing with amusement. He was right though. Renji looked like an absolute mess. A big, colorful mess.

Renji was wearing a multicolored shirt with bright orange pants. On his feet were bright red sneakers and on his forehead was a yellow bandana. Covering his wrists were green and pink wrist bands. Byakuya was amazed that Renji could walk around looking like that. It was also partially his fault for not saying anything before they left. He should have known that Renji would draw attention to himself, dressed as foolishly as he was.

Renji, apparently, saw no fault in his choice of clothes.

''I still don't see the problem. I think I look stylish.''

Byakuya snorted.

''Renji, your sense of style is worse than a blind man's.''

''Oh yeah? And what about you? You're not that stylish either.''

Byakuya opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. There was no need to start an argument over something as trivial as style. Of course, he knew he looked better than Renji. That was a fact. But he also knew that Renji was stubborn and would just keep on insisting that he had better style. So, Byakuya just shook his head and sighed.

''I guess you're right.'' he finally said. Renji crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly.

''I knew you would accept the truth eventually. Now come on, I still need to get my sunglasses.'' Renji took Byakuya's hand and led him inside the sunglasses store. His eyes twinkled as he stared at the different racks that contained a variety of sunglasses. With Byakuya's hand still in his, Renji walked to one of the racks. Byakuya just stood there as Renji turned the rack around, trying to find a pair of sunglasses that interested him. When he found none, he walked to a different rack and turned that one around as well. Byakuya slowly followed along as Renji continued to look through the different racks, trying to find the right pair of sunglasses.

After going through about six racks, Renji finally found a pair of sunglasses that interested him. He took the sunglasses out and placed them over his eyes. Then he turned to Byakuya and asked,

''How do I look?''

Byakuya, who had been staring at the door, wondering when they could leave, turned to Renji and stared at the thing covering his eyes. The sunglasses were star-shaped with black and gold stripes. In between the stripes, the word FAMOUS was written several times. Byakuya personally didn't care what the glasses looked like, but Renji was expecting him to give a response so that is exactly what he did.

''I don't like it.'' That was all he said and yet, Renji instantly got depressed. His shoulders slumped and his lips formed a very tiny pout. He took the glasses off and placed them back on the rack.

''Ok, well if you don't like it then let's look for something else.''

They went through another three racks and Renji tried on two other pairs of sunglasses. The first one was shaped like two skulls and Renji and Byakuya both agreed that he was not getting that one. The second one was heart shaped with the words 'I LOVE YOU' written on inside. Renji would have considered getting it if the color wasn't pink. Just as Renji was about to give up on his search for new sunglasses, he spotted one on a rack that was at the back of the shop. Without waiting for Byakuya, Renji rushed over to the rack and carefully pulled the sunglasses out. He didn't even try it on, he just turned to Byakuya and said;

"This is the one."

Byakuya eyed the sunglasses in Renji's hand. The design was simple, nothing too gaudy or extravagant. The glasses were mostly black in color, but the lens were tinted a deep shade of blue. Byakuya briefly wondered why Renji was attracted to something so simple when he noticed a tiny, jade dragon was carved onto the side of the glasses. Byakuya took the glasses from Renji's hands to examine it further. Byakuya could tell from the many minute details that the dragon was intricately crafted and he couldn't help but admire its beauty. And if that wasn't enough, underneath the dragon was the kanji for 'strength'.

"You like it too, don't you?" Renji said after a moment. Byakuya nodded.

"Yes, it is beautiful. I most certainly did not expect to find something so beautiful in such a tacky sunglasses store."

"Hey! This store is not tacky!" Renji protested and took the glasses away from Byakuya. With a huff, he added, "Anyways, we should just pay for this and get out of here."

The duo approached the cash register and handed the cashier the glasses. After paying for the glasses, the two males walked out of the store. Renji practically skipped his way down the street.

"You certainly seem happy." Byakuya said, a touch of amusement in his voice. Renji turned to him and grinned.

"Well, why wouldn't I be happy? I just got some amazing new shades and I got to spend the whole day with the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Renji."

"Oh but it's not flattery if it's true." Renji leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Byakuya's lips. He pulled away shortly after and reached down to entwine Byakuya's hand with his.

"Now come on, we still have an entire day before we have to head back to the Soul Society." Renji gently squeezed Byakuya's hand before proceeding to drag him down the street, only to trip over his own two feet, which almost sent them both to the ground had Byakuya not managed to maintain their balance.

Byakuya shook his head, his lips curving into a fond smile. He truly loved this bumbling idiot lieutenant of his.

**xXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXX**


End file.
